


The Ashes Call My Name

by kelkale



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: FakeHaus, Multi, Murder, Suicide, lowkey relationship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelkale/pseuds/kelkale
Summary: Things go terribly wrong for Adam and the rest of Fakehaus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes after 5 years of not writing so I'm sorry if it's a bit disjointed. Also this was written while listening to "Point of No Return" by Starset. Enjoy.

The rain was pouring down and thunder shook the house. A man was sitting at the head of the small kitchen table looking over the plans, trying to make sure everything was perfect. This would make or break their “little gang”. Everything had to go according to plan. The man sighed and looked out the window. “Maybe we should postpone the heist.”

“No way Adam! We’ve been planning this for months. We can’t let a little rain ruin all the effort we put into this.” Elyse threw herself into a chair next to him. “Besides it can’t always be sunny, can it? We have to learn to work in the rain.”

“Yeah, but not when we’re up against FAHC. They’re good at destroying. I rather not chance having lightening fuck us up before they get a chance to.”

Another man walked up behind Elyse and put his hand on her shoulder. “For once, I agree with Elyse. We’re good Adam. We can do this. Just have some faith in us.”

Adam rubbed at his face. “It’s not that I don’t think you guys can’t pull it off, but…”

“No buts. We’re going to do it. As planned.” Elyse stood up from the table and turned to grab the other man’s hand. “Let’s go get ready James. We gotta prove our baby boy here wrong.” She shot a smile at Adam as she pulled James out the room along with her. Adam soon followed the couple out into the living room where Bruce and Lawrence were arguing about if they actually needed to get whatever the infomercial was trying to sell them.

“I’m telling you for the last time Bruce just use a fucking blanket.”

“But Lawrence! My arms! They’ll be cold. And then what will I do?”

“Wear a fucking jacket like a normal person. You don’t need a snuggie. They’re dumb and we’re not buying one.” Lawrence sighed and rubbed at his face. “Anyways, they’ll make something new and you’ll want that. Let’s just wait for something that’s really great, alright Bruce?”

Bruce crossed his arms and pouted until he noticed Adam in the doorway. “Hey Adam! You want a snuggie, right?”

“I’m sorry, but I have to side with Larr on this one. They’re fucking dumb.” Adam ducked when the other man threw a pillow at his head after mumbling about losing which made him laugh. “Hey, no need to fight dirty to get what you want.”

Bruce smirked at the others. “That’s not fighting dirty. You guys want to see dirty?” Bruce got up off the floor and called for Peake. “Hey Peake how do you feel about getting some snuggies?” Peake nodded his head and Bruce did a little victory dance because he knew the others couldn’t say no to their small boyfriend.

Adam shook his head at the others antics and cleared his throat. “The plan is still on because _someone_ refused to let me reschedule it so grab your rain gear. And please be careful guys. I want us all to meet up at the safe house and I swear to god if even one of you has a scratch I’m going to kill you.” Adam moved to leave to make his final preparations when Elyse stopped him.

“It’s gonna go great. In fact, I’m so confident that it’ll go well I’ll make a bet with you, my hair for…” Elyse broke off laughing. “No, I want it to be a surprise. Nothing too bad alright?”

Adam rolled his eyes at her and made sure whatever she had in mind wasn’t permanent. When she shook her head yes he reluctantly agreed to her bet. “Okay. Everyone has to be okay and no damage in order for you to win. There’s no way in hell that’s happening so I hope you like green hair.”

Elyse just shook her head in disbelief. “Have a little faith, Adam.” She shouldered her way past him out the door. And with that the heist was on.

* * *

 

James voice came through the comm system loud and full of laughter. “I can’t believe we pulled that off. The Fakes have no idea what hit them!”

“Don’t start celebrating yet. You’re not at the safe house. Anything can happen.” Adam warned, on his own way to the safe house. “Lawrence, Bruce. How are things on your end?”

“We’re great Boss. Just lost the cops and are about 3 miles out. See you there.” Lawrence spoke over Bruce’s cheering. “Looks like you’re losing the bet.”

“Cops? What the fuck guys? No let me guess it was Bruce again.” Adam waited for confirmation then sighed. “Can we just go out for once without Bruce shooting somebody? Peake how are you?” Adam pulled into the drive of the safe house to only see the sniper. “Nevermind Peake’s here with me. Make it here safely. Elyse, you only win if everyone makes it here in one piece so make it happen."

“Will do!”

A few hours passed and everyone was together again going over how the heist went. Much to Adam’s disbelief everything went according to plan. “I don’t know how the fuck you guys managed to pull this off, but congratulations.”

“You lost!” Elyse interrupted him. “You have to do what I say!” She started laughing and waved for him to come over to her.

Adam hung his head and did as she said. “Now what exactly are you going to make me do?”

“That would be too easy. Now come on we have an appointment to make.” Elyse grabbed her keys and lead Adam out of the house by his hand. “I really don’t want to be late to this one. It’s gonna be great.”

“You were going to make me do this either way weren’t you?”

“Yes. Yes I was. Besides I think you’ll like it. I know I will.”

* * *

 

“Jesus my stomach hurts.” Adam pouted at his girlfriend. “Why did you want me to do this?” He pulled his shirt up to help relieve the irritation.

“Because it looks cute on you. How could I not want this?” She put her hands on his hips and stepped a bit closer. “Besides you know the others will like it and we all know you like the attention.” She laughed when Adam blushed. “Plus we get to see your belly more because you don’t have any shirts that won’t irritate it.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh I don’t? Just you wait.” He leaned in to give her a quick kiss and went back to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning James and Bruce were trying to cook some breakfast when Adam got up. He went about his normal routine of getting some coffee when Bruce stopped him.

“Are you wearing a crop top? What the fuck?” Bruce took a step closer and Adam shrugged.

“What can I say? They’re comfy as fuck.” He took a drink of his coffee and propped himself against the counter. “I mean I can change if it makes you uncomfortable, I guess?”

“No, no. It looks good on you. I like it. Just didn’t know… when did you get your belly button pierced? What the fuck Adam. Anything else you want to show us?”

“Jesus Bruce. No. There’s nothing else. Elyse, well this was the bet. She caused the piercing. And I just happen to like crop tops okay?” Adam ran a hand through his hair from nerves. “I mean dudes can wear nice things too? Right?”

“Yeah. Yeah of course. It’s just different, but I really, _really_ like it. Definitely want to see this look on you some more.”

“Oh. Well if that’s the case maybe we should start planning the next heist? Elyse said something about the Fakes robbing a bank? She seems to think that it would be beneficial to us if we cut them off and you know took the money ourselves.”

James stepped between them carrying a plate of food. “Table. Now. Food. Heist plans can come later.” That caused the other two men in the room to laugh and James glared at them. “Go get the others up. You can’t _properly_ plan without the rest of the idiots.” James pointed at Adam, “You should do it so you can do a little bit of showing off.”

Adam blushed. “Honestly guys you are making this a much bigger deal than it needs to be. It’s not that great.” He exited the room to drag the rest of their group out of bed and to their kitchen table. Then the heisting plans began after arguing over a bottle of maple syrup.

It was raining again. In fact, it was storming even worse than the first time they faced the Fakes. And of course, Adam was talked into going through with the original plans which he was starting to regret. The sound of gunfire surrounded him and he could definitely smell fire. He peered around a column to signal to James and Elyse to get the fuck out of there. He watched as the couple ran from their spot to another column before hearing a high pitched scream. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Elyse fall to the ground. He glanced around himself to make sure the coast was clear before running over to the couple.

James was cradling her body close to his chest and was frantic. “She’s not breathing Adam. She’s not breathing!” He moved a piece of hair out of her face. “She’s dead. She’s dead. Oh my god. They killed her. They killed her!” James looked up at Adam. “No. You killed her! You should have said no! You’re the goddamn leader you should have fucking called it off.”

Bruce had arrived just as James started to unleash on Adam. “Whoa, what’s happen- oh shit. James, we’ve got to go.”

“No! This fucker killed Elyse!” James grabbed his gun and pointed it at Adam, who put his hands up.

“Hey I didn’t know this would happen! I swear James. I’m just as upset as you are. I loved her too.”

“Fucking liar! If you loved her you would have realized that this was a fucking stupid plan and stopped it.” James shot Adam in the shin and laughed when the other man cried out in pain. “Elyse got worse than that.” James raised the gun up towards Adam’s head. “Too bad you won’t see Elyse where you’re going.”

Bruce tried to stop James from shooting their boyfriend. “He’s right, James. He would never willingly hurt any of us and you know it. Just put the gun down and we can all go home okay?” Bruce took a step closer then stopped in shock when he was coated with James’ blood. He looked towards Adam to see a gun in his hand. “What did you just do?”

“He was… He was going… He was going to kill me.” Adam wiped at his face. “James was going to kill me Bruce. Jesus fucking Christ.” He put his gun back in his holster. “Let’s go find the others and just. Let’s just get the fuck out of here.”

Bruce nodded and went over to help Adam walk. “Yeah. Let’s just get you to the car and I’ll find the others, then we can go home. I promise.” They eventually made it to the car and Bruce helped Adam tie up his wound the best that they could before he left. It didn’t take too long before he ran into Lawrence. “James and Elyse are gone. Adam’s been shot. We need to go.”

“Gone? What the fuck does that mean?” Lawrence started making his way towards the exit.

“Gone as in dead. They were shot.” Bruce looked the other way to make sure they weren’t being followed.

“The Fakes?”

“Something like that, yeah. Have you seen Peake?”

“Last I saw he was still in position across the street. Have you not called him?”

“No. God no, I haven’t even thought about that. Get ahold of Peake and see where he wants us to meet him. We just have to get out of here now.” Bruce rushed towards the car once it was in view and waited for Lawrence to do the same before rushing off towards their meetup. Peake didn’t ask questions when he got in the car, but he did place a hand of comfort on Adam’s shoulder. Then sat with the others in silence.

* * *

 

Everything was calm for the next few months. Lawrence thought it was maybe too calm. He missed the way that their little family used to be. Bruce and Adam seemed to always be at odds with each other and Peake seemed even more withdrawn than usual. “Hey guys, why don’t we go do something today? You know get out of the house?”

Adam stopped his argument with Bruce and looked over at Lawrence. “Yeah. That’s a great idea Lawrence. Where do you want to go? Maybe the park? Or maybe the bank since you know the Fakes are out fucking looking for us?”

Bruce shoved Adam back slightly. “Knock it the fuck out. We can’t mope around forever. Besides the Fakes could fucking care less about us. We don’t fucking matter. Let’s go guys. Adam can stay here and be a fucking sourpuss.” Bruce grabbed his keys off the counter and motioned for the remaining two to follow him. Lawrence grabbed his jacket and waved to Adam. “Bye Adam.” He quickly followed Bruce out the door and stopped him before he got into the car. “Can we just take a walk today?”

“Of course. Peake, you coming?” Bruce asked the man who was standing in the doorframe. He sighed when he received a no from Peake. “Okay. Make sure Adam doesn’t do anything stupid while we’re gone, okay?” Peake only nodded his head and watched as the other two walked off into the city. He turned around to face Adam.

“When they get back can you and Bruce try to get along for a little while please?”

“I’ll do the best that I can.”

Lawrence stopped at the top of a bridge overlooking a parked train. “Hey do you think that if I jumped I could land on top of that train?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. “You can barely walk. There’s no way in hell that you could make that jump.”

”I don’t know. I could probably make it. I mean it’s not that far of a jump. What’s the worse that can happen? I land and break my leg? Or I miss and somehow die?”

“Yeah. Lawrence that is the worse that can happen. You could fucking miss and die.”

“Nah, I think I can make it.” Lawrence started to climb up and over the railing, but paused when he felt Bruce’s hand grabbing ahold of his shirt. “Bruce, let go. I want to make it.”

 Bruce let out a quiet sob because Lawrence sounded dead already and he knew that he couldn't keep the man on the bridge, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. “Please don’t jump. We need you here.”

“No. You and Adam are constantly at each other's throats. Peake has clammed up even more than usual. James and Elyse are dead. I’m tired Bruce. I’m just tired. I love you guys, but fuck. I just can’t do this anymore.” And then he jumped.

Bruce entered the house with tear tracks on his face. He collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands. He refused to look up when he heard footsteps approaching him. “Lawrence is dead. He jumped off the bridge while we were walking. I couldn’t stop him.”

Peake sat down next to him and Adam kneeled down in front of Bruce. Both tried comforting the man, but they both failed. Peake tried to speak but Bruce shushed him.

“I think I’m just going to go to bed. I don’t… fuck. Peake, come with me?” Bruce held out his hand and relaxed when Peake took it. Adam watched them go to the bedroom and waited for the door to shut before he started to cry. His crew was slowly dying and he couldn’t stop it.

* * *

 

The remaining three were trying to figure out how to come up with some money, but Adam refused to do any more heists and that’s what Bruce wanted to do. Which led to long arguments about what was best for their group. Their arguments lasted for hours which bled into days. They were getting nowhere and soon they wouldn’t have anything left to their names.

After hearing the two argue for several hours Peake finally interrupted, “Come on guys. Can you just stop arguing for two seconds? If we work together we should be able to come up with a decent plan.”

Bruce looked over at the small man and pointed at Adam. “Not until he get’s his head out of his ass.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You can’t blame me for everything that goes wrong. You do know that right?”

Peake stepped between the two. “Please? Just stop?” He frowned when they ignored him. Then his frown turned to horror as he saw a sniper on the roof of the opposite building. “GET DOWN!” He shoved the two down, but it was too late for Peake. He fell to the ground dead. Adam looked at his body then up at the figure running across the rooftop. He recognized the sniper as being a Fake.

Bruce grabbed Adam by the arm and hauled him to his feet. “We need to go. Now.” The two men ran out of the house and into their car. They drove as far as they could then switched cars, and then drove even further. Their family was down to two people and goddamn they were scared.

* * *

 

They lasted another year living by themselves in the middle of nowhere. They might have lasted even longer if Bruce didn’t want to leave Adam. Bruce was screaming insults and Adam was swinging back.

“Goddamn Adam. Just fucking let me leave. I don’t love you anymore. I haven’t for a long time.”

“You’re lying Bruce. That can’t be true. Just please we can figure this out just give me some time.”

“It’s hard to love a murderer Adam. It’s even harder when they murdered everyone that you loved.”

“I didn’t murder them! Yeah I killed James. He was going to kill me, but I didn’t kill the rest of them.”

“No Adam. You don’t understand. It’s your fault. They’d all be alive if you weren’t such a pushover. I’m leaving and that’s it. Goodbye.”

Adam cried out and threw whatever was close to him at the door that closed behind Bruce. He cried because he knew that Bruce was right. It was his fault. It was his fault that his family was dead. It was his fault that Bruce left. Everything was his fault. It was his fault. So he didn’t feel a bit guilty when he decided that he wasn’t going to let it be his fault any longer. He was going to make things right.

_Click._


End file.
